The present invention relates to a file management system and a hierarchical structure display method of file in a computer system, and especially, to a file management system, an electronic filing system, and a hierarchical structure display method of the file in a computer which manages a file by a hierarchical management system applied to these systems.
Generally, in the computer system such as personal computers, the file system, which is installed in the operating system, manages a produced file by a hierarchical structure. This manages by hierarchically providing a plurality of folders as a storage position of the files following the root directory, and storing the produced file in some folder.
On the other hand, the electronic filing system is used to record and manage a large amount of document, which lies scattered in the office, as electronic information. This electronic filing system stores and manages in a state of which the file is classified and arranged by reading the document recorded on paper as image data with a scanner etc., and storing it in the storage position where it is hierarchically installed as a file.
The cabinet (or, called as a library and a locker, etc.), the folder (or, called as a binder), and the document, etc. are used as a storage position of the file in this electronic filing system.
In the computer system such as personal computers, since there is no function to visually display the hierarchical structure of the file when the produced file is retrieved, it can not visually understand and confirm how many layers and which folders the retrieved file is stored, furthermore, where the file is located in the hierarchy of the system in which the folder storing the file is hierarchically managed, and, how the hierarchical structure of an upper folder of the folder is constructed.
Similarly, since the function to visually display the hierarchical structure of the storage position of the retrieved file in the electronic filing system is not installed, it is difficult to understand intuitively which document is stored in which folder of which cabinet is the retrieved file.
An object of the present invention is to provide a file management system, an electronic filing system, a hierarchical structure display method of the file, and computer readable recording medium recording program in which function thereof is executable in the computer system which can visually and comprehensibly present the position where the file is stored for the user, when file, which is hierarchically stored, recorded and managed, is retrieved.
A file management system in a computer having a file system, which manages by a hierarchical management system, comprises: file retrieval condition specifying means to specify file retrieval condition; file retrieval means to retrieve files based on a specified retrieval condition specified by the file retrieval condition specifying means; retrieval result display means to display a retrieval result of files by the file retrieval means; file selection means to select one file among files displayed by the retrieval result display means; and display means to display path information by which the storage position of the file selected by this file selection means is shown by the tree form.
The position where the selected file is stored can be visually and comprehensibly presented for the user by the file system as a result of the retrieval of the file.
Moreover, an the electronic filing system, which manages files by a hierarchical management system, comprising: a database to manage storage position information which indicates the storage position of the file and retrieval information to retrieve the file; file retrieval condition specifying means to specify file retrieval condition; file retrieval means to retrieve files based on a specified retrieval condition; retrieval means to retrieve files which coincide with a retrieval condition specified by the file retrieval condition specifying means; retrieval result display means to display files retrieved by the retrieval means; file selection means to select one file among files displayed by the retrieval result display means; and display means to display a path information which indicates a storage position of the selected file by a tree form based on the storage position information on the file selected by the file selection means.
The position where the selected file is stored can be visually and comprehensibly presented for the user by the electronic filing system as a result of the retrieval of the file.
As mentioned above, presenting the storage position of the file for the user visually and comprehensibly becomes possible by displaying the hierarchical structure by which the storage position of the selected file from among the file displayed as a result of the retrieval is shown by the tree form, and the improvement of the operativeness of the file management system and the electronic filing system can be achieved according to the present invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.